Océano
by IzWrites
Summary: Porque Lance, Lance es tan profundo como el océano, y el solo deseo de Keith es zambullirse.


Nadie va a leer esto pero me vale, Klance in Spanish Is Life.

 **Disclaimer** : Voltron no me pertenece si no, uff, cuanto klance no tendría.

* * *

 **Océano**

* * *

Keith adora a Lance.

Es algo sobre su manera de ser, tan despreocupado pero sensible, tan extrovertido pero intenso, que hace que Keith gravite alrededor de él y no pueda dejarle ir. Cuando le mira de perfil, su sonrisa coqueta y sus ojos brillantes, siente como algo en su ser se mueve, se despierta y arde con una intensidad desconocida, con un necesidad incontrolable.

Desea tocarlo, tocarlo, tocarlo, tocarlo. Hundirse en todo lo que Lance significa, en todo lo que Lance representa. Beberle, beberle hasta saciarse, aunque duda que eso pueda ser posible, ¿es posible saciarse de Lance? No lo parecía, no cuando Lance es tan infinito, desplegándose por siempre hasta perderse de vista, sus emociones cual océano, la superficie tan clara cuanto misterioso es su interior.

No sabe cómo acercarse. Keith trata de rodearle, de seguir el juego de la "rivalidad", mas cuando se aburre, deja que una mirada soñadora se le escape. Y se corrige a si mismo al instante, porque Lance parece no gustar de él, porque Lance lo afirma a cada momento con su sarcasmo (que no es nada ingenioso), y duele, duele, duele, y quiere que Lance este jugando con tantas ganas que quiere gritar.

Si Keith le grita a Lance lo que siente ¿Lance escucharía?

Al rato, Lance ya no parece odiarlo. No después de tantas misiones juntos, no después de todo lo que han vivido juntos. Las veces que se han rescatado mutuamente, las ocasiones donde solo tenían el cuerpo del otro como apoyo ante el desequilibrio a causa de una herida mortal. Él no le trata distinto, no realmente, pero sus ojos son más cálidos (a Keith le gusta el fuego), su voz es más suave, su ser alcanzable. Keith lo siente cerca, tan cerca, que si acerca el brazo un poco más logra tocarlo y hundirse en él como siempre quiso, porque Lance era el océano y Keith quería explorarlo, y no puede evitar acercarse más y más y más, sin miedo a apagarse gracias a él.

No lo evita. Keith lo toca, y no hay un ápice de suavidad o de duda cuando lo hace. Lo toma por un brazo y lo empuja a una pared y conecta sus labios; el resto de los paladines están al cruzar el pasillo, todos en sus trajes, listos para la siguiente batalla. Se hunde en Lance, y Lance arde con su toque porque Keith no es sutil y no puede aminorar su llama por más que haya esperado esto por tanto tiempo. La expectativa lo ahoga y lo marea, pero sigue hundiéndose en Lance hasta que el aire se le va completamente de los pulmones y tiene que volver a la superficie. Habrá oportunidades luego para zambullirse en Lance.

Cuando se separan, Keith está trastornado. Supone que Lance también, si sus labios enrojecidos y sus ojos sorprendidos son prueba de algo. Luce tan hermoso así. Ambos suspiran, porque ya era hora, y siguen su camino, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada. Por el equipo, porque es un momento serio, porque no debían enrolarse en sus dramas pasionales en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo, no había mejor momento que ese.

Ellos se dan cuenta que algo pasó. Keith siempre está al lado de Lance pero ahora parece estar sobre él; y Lance no se queja, feliz de que Keith lo agarre y lo comande, invadiendo su espacio y respirándole en la cara. Solo sonrisas salen de su parte. Algo ha cambiado. Pero tumultos adolescentes no son de la incumbencia de los adultos, y Pidge está concentrada en pistas sobre su familia, y Hunk intúe lo que pasó y se dice que para qué preocuparse por algo que se veía venir a kilómetros.

Keith está feliz. No puede evitar la sonrisa en su rostro que hace que Pidge lo moleste y que Shiro se ría de él. Mas lo ignora, porque cosas como esas no son importantes. Solo Lance lo era, la manera en la que Lance sonreía, la manera en la que Lance tampoco podía dejar de mirarle, la manera en la que Lance no le trata distinto, no realmente, pero sonalgo distinto ahora, y eso es increíble.

La manera en la que tenía la oportunidad de enseñarle cuanto lo adora. La manera en la que Lance le daba permiso de explorar su ser.

* * *

n/a: se pueden pasar por theawesomefanatic o por keith-is-not-an-emo en tumblr, si gustan.


End file.
